Mysticisme émaillé
by Lyanna et Kyou
Summary: Les vapeurs de la drogue émaillent le chemin du Rêve… Mais que sont les songes sans la réalité pour les y accrocher ?


Hello ! Nous voici de retour pour un OS écrit à quatre mains, tour à tour - une expérience pour le moins très intéressante et enrichissante.

Un Road/Lenalee, UA ou non selon ce que vous y voyez - l'ambiance inspirée ici des drogues et de leur effet sur une Road ne tenant qu'en équilibre précaire et d'une Lenalee qui est sa seule ancre.

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

La chair luit sous l'éclat rougeoyant, délicieusement rosée, presque morbide. Le sourire aigu aux lèvres, Road souffle la fumée, envahissant la pièce de la douceâtre odeur d'opium. Peu impressionnée, sa compagne la gratifie d'un œil blanc lorsqu'elle la rejoint enfin, sa main volant jusqu'aux lèvres de la brunette en sorte que la longe de bois s'écrase au sol. Road retient difficilement le geignement de déplaisir alors qu'elle observe sa possession rouler loin, trop loin d'elle.

« Si _moi_, j'ai besoin d'opium pour te faire rêver, ça ne va vraiment pas. » remarque Lena placidement.

Le ricanement mauvais qu'éructe la petite brunette sonne creux, vide de toute énergie. Lenalee la considère froidement avant de la gifler, sans violence ni commisération, ancrant les yeux fous de sa belle dans les siens morts jusqu'à ce qu'elle se calme. La respiration haletante, Road prend sa main et la mord au niveau du poignet, si fort que si l'une ou l'autre pensait rationnellement, elle craindrait que l'articulation ne cède à la morsure.

« Jalouse que la drogue passe avant toi ? » persifle Road, un rictus venimeux placardé aux lèvres.

« Oui. Absolument. » L'assertion brutale et désintéressée fend l'air embrumé, tranchant tout sur son métaphorique passage.

Surprise de l'aveu, prise de court par la non-négation, Road ne sait que répliquer. La bouche à moitié ouverte, la lèvre asséchée par la fumée hallucinatoire, les yeux perdus, elle affiche un tableau qui en aurait choqué plus d'un… Mais pas Lena, jamais sa Lena. Lenalee voit et entend le désespoir, goûte l'extase que lui apporte l'opium, sans jamais s'abaisser à y avoir recourt sa Lena est forte pour ses faiblesses, tout comme Road s'efforce de pallier aux malaises de sa belle. Mais aujourd'hui, le Rêve devenu Chair ne veut pas d'une discussion pseudo-philosophique avec son Autre, ce qu'il veut, là, maintenant et tout de suite, c'est goûter aux limbes mornes et vides de l'opiacé salvateur, la chair contre les os, les dents qui s'enfoncent et les mâchoires qui déchirent.

« L'impuissance est douloureuse, hein ? » moque-t-elle les crocs sortis. « Pourquoi ne pas reconnaître ta défaite face à mon cher pavot, me laisser en tête à tête avec ma fumée sensuelle ? »

« Parce qu'il s'il existe des combats sans victoires, t'abandonner revient à amorcer ta propre défaite. »

Il y a incompréhension et impossibilité de compréhension Road veut chair, ivoire et carmin, chaos et animalité Lena la garde précieusement du côté du genre humain mais la jeune droguée ne Rêve que de partir en volutes lourds.

La voix éraillée de son Autre la sort de sa transe, guère plus qu'un sursaut, mais toujours suffisant :

« Tu connais la légende des Slúagh ? » La question semble flotter et s'inscrire en lettres de feu devant les yeux fous de Road.

« Quoi, c'est la version celtique des _slut _? » rit Road qui s'imagine en crâne flottant, le rictus figé et éternel, moqueur devant l'Infini. « Encore tes histoires de mythologie, tes divinités bizarres, ton amour distordu pour ces légendes absurdes ? Si mes mœurs te rebutent, il existe suffisamment de sorties ici pour que tu te barres. »

Le sourire de Lena aurait pu rivaliser avec celui de la Joconde, ou l'éclat trop brillant du soleil aveugle à sa propre lumière. La Road putain, provocation et annihilation de la conscience, ne l'effraie guère, pas plus qu'elle ne la trouble, aussi les paroles des Ténèbres asservis à la drogue ne l'interpelle pas, autant pour leur récurrence que par indifférence des termes. Le regard ancré au plafond, Lena raconte :

« Ce sont des êtres faits de fumée, pouvant se définir en n'importe quelle forme et se nourrissant des rêves humains… »

« Je ne risque rien, alors. » raille Road.

Lenalee la gifle à nouveau, la mitraille de ses yeux kalachnikov.

« L'idée d'être soumise, traitée comme esclave par une entité plus faible encore qu'un humain, cela n'insupporte-t-il pas ta nature ? Cesse d'être apathique, réagis donc à tes malheurs ! »

« Réagir ? Veux-tu vraiment que je réagisse Lena-étoile ? Veux-tu que j'enfonce mes dents dans ta gorge et grave ta chair de mon nom ? Que mes ongles tordent et détruisent tes os et tes ligaments à néant ? C'est cela que tu veux Lena-poupée ? Que tu cries mon nom dans une agonie perpétuelle ? » Les questions de Road se répercutent dans l'espace où elles se trouvent, alors que son ombre devient celle d'un fauve prêt à l'attaque.

Lenalee la lorgne d'un œil moqueur, la figure illuminée par l'éclat de la pipe, le sarcasme pointant de ses lèvres aiguës.

« Prétendre que tu sois encore capable de quoi que ce soit t'est-il donc si jouissif ? En es-tu donc réduite à t'aveugler d'illusions qui plaisent ton égo ? Le temps que je t'assomme, Road, tes mains n'auraient pas atteint ta ceinture. »

« TAIS-TOI ! »

Le feulement a surgi de la gorge à vif de Road, à vif de trop de sentiments d'émotions différentes. Elle ne veut qu'une chose, le silence et la paix. Pourtant, il n'y a rien là que Lena soit prête à lui accorder.

« Oh, mais ça te plairait trop, que je taise mes mots, pas vrai ? Tu aimerais que ma voix s'éteigne, que mes paroles cassent, s'évanouissent, cessent de te rappeler ô combien tu es pathétique ! Si tu souhaites mon silence, Road fragile et dont la vie tient au bout de ta pipe à opium, pourquoi ne pas me faire taire toi-même ? »

Les mains recourbées en forme de griffes, Road lance un regard fulminant à son Autre, son miroir moqueur qui ne cesse de lui renvoyer un rictus d'agonie. Elle a envie de le détruire, mais ne peut pas… n'en a pas les moyens, car les paroles de Lena ne sont que trop vraie : elle est faible, mortelle et cupide, victime et prisonnière de la fumée de l'opium et de ses démons. Elle a envie d'arracher la trop jolie bouche de Lena, celle qui s'embrasse si facilement et qui la moque si cruellement. Gauche, elle se penche vers sa belle, qui de son côté la contempla d'une œillade amusée, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne lui vole ses sons, lèvres plaquées contre lèvres. Le silence, enfin plus de cette cloche absurde qui sonne au son de ses innombrables défauts, mais les lèvres pleines et douces de sa Lena étoile qui rayonne même dans les ténèbres. C'est peut-être là le contact même que recherchait Lena, davantage qu'une confrontation sans queue ni tête ; il est de fait certain que si Road se plaît dans le silence entrecoupés chair, si la peau de sa belle est une jouissance plus puissance encore que l'opium-chéri... Lenalee aime la sauver de son corps, occuper ses sens des siens.

De nouveau, Road répète sa prière de silence à haute voix, plus avec ce timbre brisé de femme-enfant, mais avec celui d'une amante qui requiert le silence pour admirer l'œuvre qu'est son Autre, les mains prises d'une fièvre ardente qui ne brûle pas mais renforce. Mais Lena ne lui laissera pas la partie si facile.

« Tu ne veux pas m'entendre, je le sais bien, murmure-t-elle contre ses lèvres entre deux baisers. Il le faut quand même, Road… Je ne veux d'une toi apathique et perdue. Où que tu te sois égarée, tu te dois de me revenir. »

« Égarée ? Alors que je suis la Voie ? Un peu contradictoire, Lena, » plaisante-t-elle, le sourire redevenu calme. Et déjà les paroles de la chinoise lève le voile qui s'était installé dans son cerveau, celui qui l'empêchait d'exprimer une pensée cohérente, et même si Road voudrait protester, récupérer son opium chéri et garder les baisers de sa dame papillon, obtenir le silence de son esprit toujours en ébullition, elle abdique et accepte de rester sur le plan des humains.

Lenalee sourit avec douceur, radoucie mais déterminée à rester sur ses acquis.

« Ma Road l'est. » dit-elle simplement.

* * *

Au matin on part, sans rien, sans vêtements de rechange ni pipe de bois, sans plante à manger ou à fumer. Lena entraîne Road qui mène le chemin, Lena tire en avant et Road dirige le pas. Sans destination, sans réel but un voyage-fumée à l'image des rêveries-opium, des paysages réels toutefois, même si la raison qui les justifie est une inconnue de plus. Les deux amantes cherchent une route qui n'existent pas, tout en suivant un chemin-illusion que chaque pied posé construit et dénie. Une voie intense mais inconsistante, perdue sans l'être, faite de paradoxes et de baisers carnivores. Se perdre dans les méandres du rien pour reconstituer un tout d'idéal sans réalité.

Mais _Je suis la Voie, comment pourrais-je m'égarer ?_ et _Contradictoire, ma Road l'est, ma Road l'est._


End file.
